This turbulence is beautiful
by jessiestar
Summary: SEQUEL to Don't Get Me Wrong. Spencer and Ashley are back in L.A, they are trying to keep the magic they found on holiday but will it work? They have their own lives to lead so can they fit one and other in?read and find out xx
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok so this is the sequel to Don't Get Me Wrong. Hopefully some dedicated readers will stick with me on this and it may even attract some newbies. Either way I'm happy for anybody to read my ramblings. As always review, add to favourites/alerts etc. If you want to ask me anything feel free, I will respond to PM's or whatever. Enjoy my lovely's xxxx

This turbulence is beautiful- Chapter 1- Sex on Fire

Spencer sat on the plane fidgeting with excitement and anticipation. It had been 4 weeks, 3 days and 6 hours since she had last seen Ashley and it was driving her mad. They had spoken on the phone most evenings and some times for hours at a time. They had really spent the time getting to know each other during their talks.

Spencer had spent most of her time sulking around in Canada for the remainder of the season much to Brody's annoyance. To be fair Spencer's sulking was nothing compared to how lovey dovey Brody and Bella were being. They were almost sickening and Spencer was more than happy when they decided to drive Brody's car back to L.A together.

Ashley had managed to get some time off from the bar that she worked at so she had arranged to pick Spencer up from the airport. Spencer had to convince her Dad and Brother to stay at home without telling them why. She didn't want to tell them and whatever was going on between her and Ashley just yet. She just wanted to make sure everything was still great once they were in L.A before she introduced them to the two most important people in her life.

Ashley's P.O.V

Ashley had been sat in the arrival lounge for nearly two hours which her own fault because she had been far too eager to see Spencer again so she had left her loft as soon as she could. Spencer's flight was on time and should have landed in the last few minutes. Ashley's had been glued to the door waiting for Spencer to appear.

Ashley had never felt so nervous over a girl before and it was making her leg shake. Talking to Spencer nearly every day had taken the edge off but it seemed like a life time since they had kissed. Ashley was desperate to kiss Spencer again and had already decided that this would be her first move, as long as Spencer let her.

Ashley had tried to convince Spencer to spend the night at her loft but Spencer insisted that she stayed at her family home. Ashley understood as Spencer had been away for a few months now and missed her Father and Brother. They ended up agreeing that they would spend some of the day together and then Ashley would drop her home. Ashley would take any Spencer time she could get so she wasn't complaining.

As if by magic Spencer appeared through the bustling crowd and her blue eyes immediately met with Ashley's. Spencer pushed her way around everyone and made her way towards Ashley. Ashley finally made her legs work and started walking the small distance towards Spencer but it seem quick enough so she started jogging towards the blonde beauty. Within seconds they were embracing each other. No words were spoken before they pressed their desperate lips together. Ashley's body pulsated with happiness, excitement, passion and pleasure. The kiss felt like their first and every other kiss blended into one and neither girl wanted it to end. After what seemed like a few seconds they both pulled away but stayed wrap up in each others arms just taking each other in.

"God I've missed you Spencer Carlin" Ashley rasped with her lips against Spencer's ear sending shock waves through her body.

"I've missed you too Ash" Spencer concurred with a peck to Ashley's cheek. A few strange looks caused the girls to be aware of their surroundings and they pulled apart.

"Jesus they do know they are in L.A right? Not some backwards town in the south?" Ashley joked as they pulled apart giving a few dirty looks to the judgemental onlookers. Spencer giggled remembering how blunt Ashley could be when she wanted to.

"So I'm guessing you're tired from travelling so I figured we could go to my loft and hang out?" Ashley suggested as they headed towards the exit.

"That sounds awesome. Sorry I can't stay over…"

"You don't need to apologise Spencer. I get that you need to see you family and I am not going to stand in the way of that" Ashley replied as she located her car. She clicked the button on her keys which made the shiny black chevy impala bleep.

"Nice car" Spencer muttered with an impressed smile on her face.

"She likes you too" Ashley smiled as she opened the door for Spencer.

"She?"

"Spencer meet baby girl"

"Your car is called baby girl?" Spencer quizzed as Ashley started the engine making the car growl.

"Well I have always named my cars so when I got this one I couldn't think of a fitting name so I called her baby girl like they do in hospitals when babies aren't named straight away" Ashley explained as if the answer was obvious and perfectly normal.

"Hmmm you're a strange one. Are you less cool in L.A?"

"I'll have you know that I am extremely cool no matter where I am" Ashley replied acting offended.

"I have my doubts….I mean you did knock yourself out to go on a date with me" Spencer pointed out which made Ashley blush slightly.

"I knew that that would come back and bite me in the ass. First of all Matty dropped the damn board on my head, secondly it was all for a good cause" Ashley argued trying to hide her red cheeks.

"It was kind of cute…I think that could possibly be the strangest thing any one has ever done for me"

"I'm going to take that as a compliment"

"So you got any big plans for the weekend?" Spencer asked changing the subject.

"Working tonight since I've been blown off by my girlfriend" Ashley pouted. Spencer smiled at the use of the word 'girlfriend' and it didn't go unnoticed by Ashley.

"Drama queen"

"Just playing. I said I'd work to keep me occupied otherwise there is a high chance I would break into your house and kidnap you" Ashley stated with a cheeky smile.

"That doesn't sound so bad"

"It's not totally off the cards" Ashley smiled. She started to slow down as she pulled into a large car park which was scattered with large buildings.

"Is this where you live?" Spencer asked as she eyed the buildings.

"Yep loft 5 building 7"

Ashley and Spencer exited the car and Ashley led the way to the elevator. What Ashley had neglected to mention that her loft was actually the pent house and that it was incredible. Spencer was rendered speechless as she took in the magnificent building. There was a huge black grand piano in the far corner by a huge window, loads of wonderful photographs scattered the walls.

"This place is amazing" Spencer stated.

"It's home….you want the tour?" Ashley offered. Spencer nodded and she followed Ashley around the loft. The kitchen was kitted out with the best equipment and looked like it had never been used. The living area was pristine with a large screen over an open fire place. Finally Ashley led Spencer to her own room. It was large and full of guitars and even more photographs. The bed was in the middle of the room with drawers either side of it. Spencer noticed one picture on the bed side table and inspected it. It was a photo of her and Ashley laughing together. Spencer had photos on her phone that she had taken of them plus some that Ashley had sent her during their time apart.

"Where did you get this?"

"Kyla took it, she's sneaky like that. She gave it to me a few weeks ago to cheer me up" Ashley explained looking slightly embarrassed. Spencer put the photo back in its spot and pulled Ashley closer.

"I need one too" Spencer stated just before she kissed Ashley. Things started to get heated quite quickly which neither girl was surprised by. Ashley started to lower them on to the bed and Spencer didn't seem to mind as she deepened the kiss but then she pulled away leaving Ashley shocked.

"Is there something wrong?" Ashley questioned still lying above Spencer.

"No" Spencer replied looking surprised by her own actions.

"Then why aren't we kissing still?"

"Ummm….well I'm not sure. Ok that's a lie. Look Ash I want to do this and everything else we were blatantly about to do but I think we should maybe slow this down a little bit" Spencer spluttered feeling like an idiot. She wanted Ashley more than anything but something in her was holding her back.

"Spence we've already had sex…I don't understand" Ashley confessed feeling like a horny teenage boy all of a sudden.

"I'm not saying we abstain from sex for ages but I just think that may be we should try and do this a bit different" Spencer tried to explain but her heavy breathing induced by the proximity of Ashley wasn't really helping with her sincerity to the suggestion.

"We've been dating for over a month Spencer, we even had phone sex" Ashley continued to fight her corner. She had no idea where Spencer was coming from and all she could think about was sex. Realising that lying on Spencer wasn't the best idea she pulled away and sat up with her back against the head board.

"Which was all amazing….like incredibly amazing and I want to do it again but I think we should just hold off for a bit" Spencer added clearly flustered.

"How long we talking?" Ashley asked realising that Spencer was serious about putting off sex.

"I'm not going to put a time period on it Ash"

"Can I still kiss you?" Ashley asked as she crawled closer to Spencer with a dirty smile on her face. Spencer simply nodded in reply.

"Can I still hug you?" Ashley quizzed to which Spencer just nodded again.

"Can I hold your hand?" Spencer simply nodded again.

"Ok I'll go a long with this even though I don't understand it but promise me you'll give me some kind of signal when we're good to go?"

"What like starching my nose?" Spencer giggled.

"I was thinking something more along the lines of the bat symbol. So that way I can see it no matter where I am and I will come running" Ashley suggested.

"We'll figure something out. So did you mention something about a movie?" Spencer asked after kissing Ashley sweetly on the lips.

"I believe I did. You pick a movie and I'll order some pizza" Ashley offered as she jumped off the bed trying to expel some of the excess energy she was carting around.

A/N So that's the first chapter! What do we think guys? Let me know. Things will obviously get slightly more interesting as the story progresses but in the mean time enjoy the Spashley goodness. FYI the car naming is a true story, my cars called baby girl much to my friends amusement.


	2. Spies

This turbulence is beautiful Chapter 2- Spies

After watching 500 days of summer and eating some pizza Spencer decided it was time for her to leave. She was happy to be spending time with Ashley but she had really missed her family while she was away and she couldn't wait to seem. Ashley had sulked when Spencer had asked for a ride but gave in after a while.

Spencer is currently in the middle of trying to convince Ashley to unlock the car doors. They are sat outside Spencer's house while Ashley pouts at her.

"Ash just unlock the door" Spencer pleaded.

"Only if you promise I can see you tomorrow?" Ashley bargained.

"How about I go one better?"

"Ok I'm listening"

"How about I take you a date?" Spencer offered pleased to see a full smile back on Ashley's face.

"A real date? No hiding in a chalet? No secret towns?" Ashley questioned.

"A real date Ashley" Spencer agreed.

"Ok you have yourself a deal but I am only unlocking this car if you gift me with a kiss" Spencer laughed and rolled her eyes but she obeyed Ashley's request with a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. Ashley smiled shyly and finally unlocked the car.

"Call me when you finish work?" Spencer asked.

"Definitely" Ashley beamed. Spencer accepted the answer and watched as Spencer walked up the path way to her modest family home. Spencer turned around one last time and waved to Ashley who returned the gesture.

Spencer watched as Ashley disappeared off into the distance and then let herself into her home. Before she was even half way through the door she was pulled into a rib crushing hug by her twin brother. Spencer finally wiggled free and spotted her father hanging behind Glen.

"Missed you too Glen" Spencer laughed as she straightened out her now creased outfit. She opened her arms and her dad pulled her into a similar hug. After a while they pulled apart and Arthur smiled his heart warming smile at his only daughter.

"Welcome back Spence and for you're arrival I have made your favourite meal" Arthur gushed as they all walked into the kitchen.

"Mac and Cheese?" Spencer asked excitedly sounding like a younger version of herself.

"With hot dog sausages in but you can only have it on one condition?" Arthur added with a smirk, one that happened to be very similar to Glen's.

"I have just got home and you two are already ganging up on me?" Spencer scoffed.

"Well as you Father and big brother we have the right to ask who the hot chick was in the sweet car" Glen interrupted.

"First of all you are my twin thus meaning you're not my big brother and secondly why were you two spying on me?"

"You two were sat there for like an hour Spence we got curious"

"Correction Glen got curious and I was showing genuine parental control" Arthur interjected with a triumphant smile.

"You two suck"

"So spill Spencer" Glen urged.

"Her name is Ashley and that is all you are getting now give me food"

"Awwww does Spencey have girlfriend?" Glen teased getting him a punch in the arm as Spencer walked past him.

"Spencer if you two are dating you know the rules" Arthur advised trying to act stern but his soft eyes and kind smile ruined the game for him.

"This is exactly why I didn't say anything to you" Spencer whined knowing full well she would have to follow the rules.

"I'm going to let your failed attempt to deceive me slide and as an apology you can bring this Ashley to Sunday lunch tomorrow" Arthur advised happily as he dished out dinner.

"Please don't do this to me" Spencer begged.

"I promise to be nice" Arthur added as he handed Spencer her plate. She took the plate and took her normal seat at the dining room table. Glen smiled smugly at her and her Dad look far too pleased with himself. She had no idea whether Ashley would be up for this and she knew there was no way she could get out of it.

After dinner Spencer spent some time telling Glen and her Dad about her time in Canada but her log day of travelling and caught up with her so excused herself and headed off to her bedroom. She laughed as she entered her bedroom; it was exactly the same as it was when she was 18. Her Father had refused to decorate once she left for College stating that she would be happy for memories when she grew up and as always Arthur Carlin was right.

Spencer contemplated calling Ashley but she knew that she was working and wouldn't have time to talk so she lay on her bed slowly drifting to sleep.

Ashley had been ran off her feet most of the evening which was a good thing as it gave her minimal time to obsess over Spencer. Since getting back from Canada she had been a completely different person and as much as she loved the effect that Spencer was having on her she also missed the simplicity of her old life. She hated been a slave to her over active hormones and emotions. The fact that Spencer was now withholding sex was only making things worse. It wasn't like Ashley was a sex addict but she had needs but she knew that Spencer would be worth the wait. In fact she had no doubt in that and hadn't been tempted to look else where. She had made a commitment to Spencer and she intended on coming through on it.

In between all of the chaos Ashley spotted her sister at the end of the bar. So she signalled to her manager that she was taking her well over due break and headed towards Kyla.

"I didn't know you were out tonight?" Ashley yelled over the loud rock music. Ashley signalled for Kyla to follow her out the back so they could talk without shouting.

"I said I didn't know you were out" Ashley repeated knowing that Kyla hadn't understood her.

"Maddy dragged me for a girls night but we bumped into Aiden and Chase so I suggested we come here so I could escape" Kyla explained.

"Things still weird between you and Aiden?"

"Yes….I mean we started to reconnect on holiday but now we're back I still can't get over the fact he kissed somebody else"

"Look Ky, I hate the dick for kissing that skank but people make mistakes plus you clearly love the idiot" Ashley pointed out.

"I know I do but I kind of want to make him squirm some more. Anyway enough about me! How was it with Spencer?"

"Good….I mean great….well kind of strange" Ashley confessed.

"The novelty wearing off already?" Kyla teased.

"Not for me but maybe for her. I mean we had the most incredible kiss at the airport and then back at the loft things started to get heated and she pulled away chatting how she wants to take things slow" Ashley moaned still not fully understanding what Spencer meant.

"That doesn't sound like anything to worry about Ash. I mean she clearly likes you….a lot but you've been apart for a whole month. I'm guessing she just wants everything to be perfect"

"I guess so…well we have a date tomorrow" Ashley beamed.

"See that's good. I promise you that Spencer hasn't lost interest Ash. Just be patient with her and be happy big sister"

"You're quite useful when you need to be. Look my shift is nearly over and I'm beat so say hi to everyone for me"

"Plus you need to make your nightly call to Spencer?" Kyla added with a smirk.

"It's kind of our thing now so it seems silly to just stop now she's here for good"

Ashley finished up her shift and headed home. She couldn't wait to get into her bed and crash but she couldn't do that without talking to Spencer first. While they were apart Ashley struggled to sleep on the nights she didn't manage to talk to Spencer. Checking her phone she saw that it was gone 3am but she figured she should at least attempt to call. Pressing dial Ashley waited for ages and then Spencer finally answered sounding groggy and confused.

"Hey you" Spencer mumbled.

"I didn't mean to wake you"

"I'm glad you did Ash….I need to ask you something"

"Something good I hope?" Ashley smiled.

"Well depends how you look at it"

"Spence just ask me" Ashley demanded light heartedly.

"Will you come have Sunday lunch at my house tomorrow with my Dad and my brother? I know it sounds super lame and you probably don't want to but it would mean a lot to me…" Spencer started rambling much to Ashley's amusement.

"Spence I would love to" Ashley interrupted with a giggle at how flustered Spencer was.

"Really?"

"Spencer you are my girlfriend and I know how important your family is to you which makes them important to me. Although I have to tell you that I have never met anyone's family before so I may suck at it"

"They will love you Ash and if they don't then I will just have to kill them" Spencer joked.

"Aww you say the sweetest things Spence. Slightly scary but sweet"

"I told you I'm dangerous"

"Spencer you're about as dangerous as a carebear" Ashley mocked.

"Yea a scary carebear with sweet ninja skills"

"Yea sure. So when do you want me there?"

"2? Unless that's not good for you?"

"It's perfect. Right I need me some beauty sleep" Ashley stated with a yawn.

"No you don't…you're already beautiful"

"Excuse me while I barf"

"I'll refrain from saying nice things from now on" Spencer threatened.

"No you won't my little carebear" Ashley argued.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight Pretty girl"


	3. Rivalry

Ok first of all let me apologise for the huge unintended hiatus! I have been uber busy but I promise to try and get back on track, maybe attempt to update at least once a week (I said try so please don't hurt me if I don't). Anyway thank you for the reviews and adds etc and most of all for your patience, it really is appreciated. Anyway on with the story…..

This Turbulence Is Beautiful- Chapter 3- Rivalry

Ashley paced her apartment coffee cup in hand as Kyla practiced yoga by the large bay window. Ashley had been up since about 7 and was driving herself insane by worrying about meeting Spencer's family. Ashley hadn't lied when she had told Spencer that this would be her first parental meeting, old Ashley barely got to know a girl's name let alone her family.

"Seriously Ash you are totally fucking with my yoga vibes with all your pacing! Sit the hell down" Kyla snapped not looking up from her bone crippling position.

"I thought yoga was supposed to relax people?" Ashley snapped back as she dropped herself on to the sofa.

"Most people don't have to deal with a nervous Davies when they are practicing" Kyla through back as she changed position.

"Ash you're going to be fine and they are going to love you I swear. Spencer wouldn't put you through this if she thought it was a completely horrid idea…." Kyla stopped herself from talking as she considered the fact that she barely knew Spencer so couldn't really judge.

"Reassuring Kyla. Fuck I have to leave already….wish me luck"

"Luck" Kyla yelled as she watched her sister exit their shared home.

Spencer checked the clock on the wall for what felt the thousandth time and the nerves soon kicked when she realised that Ashley would be arriving any minute. Her brother was lounging in front of the tv and her Arthur was in the kitchen attending to his lamb roast.

"Spence chill out!I know you're nervous that your new chick will like me more" Glen teased laughing to himself.

"Yes that is my main concern" Spencer deadpanned kicking his outstretched leg as she walked past to go into the kitchen.

"Dad are you sure that Glen is my brother?" Spencer questioned as she stole a carrot from the chopping board. Arthur looked up from his chopping at his only daughter and chuckled. He was used to the twins bickering and knew that it wouldn't get any better with age.

"Spencer I am 99% sure that he is your twin" Arthur answered laughing as he heard a weak protest from Glen from the living room.

"I'll take that 1% chance that you picked up the wrong baby from the hospital" Spencer confirmed as she chomped on the carrot. As she was about to grab a drink she heard the doorbell ring and without a second thought she raced through the house knowing full well that Glen would try and get there first probably resulting in scaring Ashley off all together. Spencer saw her Brother in the hall way so she ran as quickly as she could but he tried blocking her way. Sibling rivalry kicked in and for a moment Spencer forgot what they were racing for as she jumped on Glen knowing that she would be able to overpower him if she got on his back. Glen tried to flip his sister off but she had a death grip around his neck. Arthur heard the grunts and squeals that were coming from his two adult children which he chose to ignore as he simply walked around them. He opened the door with his normal Arthur Carlin smile and was greeted by a very pretty but nervous looking brunette who had clearly heard the commotion coming from inside the house.

"You must be Ashley" Arthur greeted with an outstretched hand. As Ashley stepped forward to shake his hand her eyes landed on the now wrestling twins and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Now is your chance to run" Arthur joked as he shut the door loudly getting both Spencer and Glen's attention. They both stopped what they were doing and stared at Ashley both for different reasons. Spencer was embarrassed that she had been caught play fighting with her brother whereas Glen was just drooling. Spencer jabbed Glen as she took Ashley's hand.

"Sorry you had to see that" Spencer mumbled giving Glen a death glare. He just shrugged off and bounced to his feet.

"I'm Glen, the better twin in every way" Glen announced with a cocky smile. Ashley raised a challenging eyebrow and scoffed.

"I have my doubts" Ashley replied making Spencer smile from ear to ear. Arthur gave Glen a look that said leave so he did with one last attempt at charming Ashley with a smile.

"Girls dinner will be ready at 3 so just chill out or whatever" Arthur advised as he made his way back into the kitchen. The second he was out of sight Spencer turned and kissed Ashley quite passionately shocking the shorter girl slightly. After a small make out session they pulled away and smiled shyly at each other.

"Wanna see my room?" Spencer asked pulling Ashley from her kissing induced daze.

"Lead the way"

Spencer pulled Ashley by the hand up the up the stairs and in to her room. Spencer realised it looked quite childish in comparison to Ashley's designer loft.

"Omg it's like so cute" Ashley mocked in a valley girl voice earning a light tap on her arm.

"Shut up, my Dad didn't want to decorate it when I left for college so it's been like this since junior year I think" Spencer explained mindlessly as she played with the pom poms that were hanging from a shelf above her bed.

"Were you a cheerleader?" Ashley gasped in faux shock as her mind raced with thoughts of Spencer in a cheerleading outfit.

"I was in Ohio yes" Spencer admitted feeling like a loser.

"Do you still have the uniform?" Ashley questioned with dark eyes and a smirk.

"Maybe" Spencer whispered as Ashley moved closer, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist.

"Don't be a tease Carlin" Ashley pleaded as she planted soft kisses on Spencer's neck making the blonde shiver with pleasure.

"It's in the attic" Spencer confessed slightly breathless and worked up. Ashley knew they were meant to be taking it slow but she wanted nothing more than to take advantage of Spencer in her childhood bedroom especially now there was a chance that a cheerleader outfit was involved. Spencer simply moaned as their lips met and they were soon lying down on the bed with Ashley on top. Ashley ran her hands over Spencer's tight body feeling flashes of exposed skin as the blondes t-shirt rode up revealing a toned stomach. Ashley continued to kiss Spencer as passionately as she could before the girl inevitable pulled the plug. Before could end one of Ashley's favourite make out sessions a light knock on the door and then Glen bursting in soon forced them apart. Ashley felt herself going bright red whereas Spencer couldn't help but smile as she watched Glen cover his eyes.

"Oh my god my eyes!" Glen wailed dramatically as Spencer giggled soon joined by Ashley.

"I've told you a million times before Glen, you have to wait for an answer after you knock otherwise you will more than likely see things that you don't want to" Spencer advised as she brushed her hair calmly. Ashley figured that this had probably happened a few times before.

"Whatever. Dad has requested you company me lady" Glen explained bowing as the girls walked past him.

"Spencer set the table please" Arthur instructed from the kitchen as he spotted the girls in the hall way.

"I'll do it" Ashley offered as she popped her head into the kitchen surprising Arthur with her kind offer. Ashley was new to this whole parent thing but she figured that helping out would be a good way of impressing him. Spencer gave her a look as if to say 'what the hell' but she just smiled back and shrugged her shoulders.

"You don't need to do that Ashley, you're our guest" Arthur advised.

"I insist Arthur" Ashley smiled as she grabbed the stuff she needed from the side and set about her small chore. Behind her Spencer still looked confused until Arthur looked at her sweetly and mouthed 'I like this one' at which Spencer relaxed and realised how lucky to was to have a great family and an amazing girlfriend.


	4. Jealous Minds Think Alike

This Turbulence is beautiful - Chapter 4- Jealous Minds Think Alike

Spencer was relieved that dinner was almost over, not because it had been horrendous but she was worried that it would be too much for Ashley. The brunette was smiling politely through the idle chit chat and Glen's lame attempt at flirting but Spencer knew her Father would soon start with the more pressing questions. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Spencer caught the end of her Father's last question and she couldn't help but look annoyed.

"What do I plan on doing with my life?" Ashley repeated looking slightly taken back.

"Well Spencer has told us so little about you" Arthur explained not wanting to sound rude or invasive.

"I work in a bar at the moment" Ashley replied lamely suddenly feeling inadequate for not going to school or having a real job.

"Do you enjoy it?" Arthur questioned further with a friendly smile.

"I really do, I mean I know it doesn't sound like much of a career prospect and I really consider as research more than anything" Ashley quickly explained worried that Arthur would think less of her.

"Research?" Arthur and Spencer asked at the same time.

"Yea well I'm hoping to buy my club, well venue and I figured the best way to learn the trade was to start at the bottom"

"I didn't know that" Spencer stated not meaning to sound annoyed or put out but she couldn't help it.

"I haven't really told anybody apart from my sister" Ashley advised offering a sweet smile.

"That sounds very interesting Ashley. So by venue do you mean music venue?"

"Hopefully yes. I love music so that would be my big plan I guess"

"Ashley as has an amazing voice as well Dad" Spencer boasted remembering Ashley's impromptu performance at Loop.

"I would love to hear it sometimes"

"You'll be waiting a long time…..I don't really perform" Ashley admitted blushing at Spencer's comments.

"But you're incredible" Spencer gushed.

"And you're biased" Ashley replied.

"And you two make me feel sick" Glen interrupted rolling his eyes in mock annoyance earning a warning look from Arthur.

"Dinner was great Dad but we really need to go" Spencer announced after a few seconds of silence. Ashley looked at her questioningly but Spencer just smiled at her sweetly.

"That's fine your Brother can do the dishes for being an ass"

"I'm sure we can stay to help clean up?" Ashley offered only for Arthur to shake his head.

"Nope you have helped enough today Ashley and I think Spencer would kill me if I keep you two here any longer" Arthur replied ruffling Spencer's hair.

"It was nice to meet you Mr Carlin"

"Arthur and it was nice to meet you too"

"What about me?" Glen questioned with an offended expression on his face.

"Like I said it was nice to meet you Arthur" Ashley giggled making everybody but Glen laugh. Spencer took Ashley by the hand and led her out of the property relieved to finally have her alone.

Once they were inside the safety of Ashley's car both girls relaxed.

"Sorry about all of that" Spencer offered.

"You have nothing to be sorry about I think it went well especially for my first time" Ashley argued.

"Well you're very likeable"

"I know this. So where are we supposed to be?" Ashley asked as she started the engine.

"Nowhere really…..just wanted you to myself" Spencer confessed.

"That can be arranged. Come stay at my place tonight?" Ashley asked with a hopeful expression.

"Ok" Spencer answered straight away. Ashley smiled as she put the car into drive and started the short journey to her place.

A few hours later…..

Spencer was sat on the sofa while Ashley took a phone call in the other room. They had managed to get a total of 2 hours together before Kyla came home and hijacked their evening, not that Spencer minded but some time alone with Ashley would've been nice. Kyla had finally excused herself but then within seconds Ashley's cell started ringing and she had to answer as it was work related. Spencer made a mental note to ask Ashley for more information on the bar thing. Spencer mindlessly flicked through the numerous channels, finally settling on an old episode of One Tree Hill.

"Seriously Spence?" Ashley questioned from the door way making Spencer jump.

"There is nothing wrong with this show plus Sophia Bush is hot" Spencer threw back not bothering to look at Ashley.

"Can't argue with that. Look I kind of have to go to work for a few hours tonight. They are really short staffed and can't get anybody else to cover" Ashley explained as she knelt down next to Spencer. Ashley hated the fact that she was passing up on Spencer time but she wasn't one to pass on commitments.

"That sucks" Spencer pouted.

"What sucks?" Kyla asked as she breezed into the room.

"I have to work tonight for a few hours until somebody else can get in" Ashley explained keeping her eyes on Spencer rather than looking at her sister.

"What time you gotta work til?" Kyla asked.

"Just 11"

"That's cool, Spencer and I could come hang at the bar" Kyla suggested. Spencer seemed quite happy with the suggestion whereas Ashley looked less than impressed.

"I'm sure Spencer doesn't want to do that" Ashley interjected giving Kyla a look that meant she would talk to her later.

"Actually it sounds kind of fun" Spencer smiled.

"Awesome" Ashley practically growled.

"I'll just change my shirt and then we'll go" Kyla stated as she skipped out of the room. Ashley excused herself and followed Kyla into her room carefully shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell Ky?" Ashley hissed.

"What's your problem?"

"I work at a gay bar Ky and Spencer is really hot…..please tell me you understand the annoyance" Ashley tried her best to explain.

"Omg you are such a spaz. Spencer isn't gonna let some chick chat her up while I'm there plus she isn't that kind of girl also I'd be more concerned about all the girls hitting on you" Kyla replied.

"I didn't even consider that jack ass. I swear you were born without a brain" Ashley snapped as she left exited the room smiling as soon as she saw Spencer.

"Spence you don't have to come if you don't want to?" Ashley offered with some hope.

"I want to I mean I get to hang out with Kyla and see where you work plus I haven't really been out much since you guys left Canada" Spencer confessed feeling her cheeks flush as she finished the sentence.

"Oh really? And why is that Carlin?" Ashley teased as she pulled Spencer closer.

"You know exactly why" Spencer whispered as she closed the gap between her and Ashley.

At the bar…..

Kyla led Spencer through the front door of the large bar bypassing the small queue of people who seemed less than impressed with the two girls. Ashley had left a head of them so Kyla had driven Spencer over. As they walked through the entrance Spencer took in the bar, it was bigger than she imagined but impressive nonetheless. The ceilings were high and the place had a bohemian feel to it. The décor was simple and understated with a large, dramatic stage at the front which wasn't currently in use. The main bar was on a raised plat form and had steps leading up to. Behind the bar were large gold mirrors that hand lines and lines of booze in front of them. While looking in the mirror Spencer spotted Ashley's reflection and she smiled to herself. Kyla grabbed Spencer's hand and pulled her towards the bar. They waited patiently to get to the front of the queue and Spencer used the time to watch Ashley work. Spencer noted how smiley Ashley was and how she seemed to get on with most of the punters. Spencer's thoughts were interrupted by somebody tapping her on the shoulder. Spencer turned around and there was a girl slightly shorter than her with long dark hair and grey eyes looking at her with a cocky smile.

"Let me buy you a drink" The girl demanded rather than offered taking Spencer completely by surprise.

"I can get my own" Spencer finally said back edging away from the girl.

"Feisty I like that" The girl purred getting closer to Spencer.

"Actually I'm just not interested" Spencer advised as she moved back again creating more space between them. The girl tossed her head back laughing but didn't seem deterred.

"At least tell me your name?" The girl almost pleaded clearly trying a new approach. Spencer rolled her eyes annoyed with the girl. Spencer had done fair share of hitting on girls but the she had never attempted the rude approach before and found this girl annoying.

"I'd rather not" Spencer stated turning her attention back to the smaller queue.

"Eugh what are you doing here?" Kyla snapped as she turned around her eyes landing on the girl harassing Spencer.

"None of your business Davies" The girl replied focusing her attention back on to Spencer who was now eyeing Kyla suspiciously.

"Just go away Carmen" Kyla warned.

"I'm talking to blondie here not you so disappear" Carmen threatened with a scowl. Spencer stepped into between the two girls pushing them both back with her hands against their chests. Before she knew it Ashley climbed over the bar and was stood next to Spencer between the two feuding girls.

"Back off Carmen" Ashley demanded with an angry look in her eyes but this only made the other brunette smile more.

"I wasn't doing anything….just saying hey to the pretty blonde" Carmen explained with a cocky smile and eye wink at Spencer.

"And I was telling her I wasn't interested" Spencer interrupted with her own dirty look for the arrogant girl.

"Don't fight it Blondie" Carmen sing songed as she stepped towards Spencer only for Ashley to quickly step in her way.

"Woah is this one yours?" Carmen asked pointing at Spencer noticing the protective look in Ashley's eyes.

"She doesn't belong to anybody" Ashley snapped hating that Carmen was talking about Spencer like she was a piece of meat. Spencer smiled sweetly at Ashley and took her hand immediately calming the girl down. Carmen spotted the exchange and smiled widely loving the fact that she had a reason to fuck with Ashley Davies.

"I'll see you around beautiful" Carmen whispered as she walked past Spencer only to get shoulder barged by Ashley. The 3 girl's watched Carmen saunter to the other side of the club, all of them throwing mental daggers for their own reasons. Spencer shook the uneasy feeling that the Carmen chick had given her and refocused her attention on to Ashley who still seemed tense.

"Who was she? And what the hell just happened?" Spencer asked the two sisters.

"Just some skank we went to school with" Kyla replied with an eye roll as they walked to the quiet side of the bar. Ashley signalled to a colleague that she was taking 5.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked showing genuine concern.

"I'm fine, believe or not I handle myself Ash especially when it comes to idiots like that" Spencer reassured her.

"She likes you" Ashley muttered clearly annoyed.

"And I don't like her so problem solved" Spencer smiled washing away Ashley's tension in mere seconds.

"I knew you'd get hit on if you came here" Ashley pouted giving Kyla a side way glance.

"Ashley a thousand people could hit on me and I wouldn't care because I want you and only you" Spencer promised with a soft kiss.

"Bit full of yourself huh?" Ashley joked earning a light tap on her arm from Spencer.

"Get your ass back to work and I'll hang out here with my bodyguard" Spencer instructed sharing a smile with Kyla. Ashley nodded and headed back to the bar leaving Kyla and Spencer alone.

"I didn't have her pegged as the jealous type" Spencer stated as she took a seat next to Kyla.

"She's never had any one to be jealous over so this all new to her" Kyla replied in a matter of fact manner.

"I guess. So what is the real deal with that Carmen chick?" Spencer probed a little further hoping Kyla would be honest with her.

"There is no deal with her. She's just a skank and we all hate each other end of" Kyla replied quickly before telling the waitress their drinks order. Spencer eyed her suspiciously doubting that Kyla was telling the whole story but she decided to drop it.

"So Spencer when are you back school?" Kyla asked changing the subject.

"Classes start next week"

"Cool"

"Not really I still need to find somewhere to live and I need to find a job. Can't find a place until Brody gets back which won't be until next week so in the meantime I'm living with my Dad which is fine but not ideal" Spencer stressed finally stopping to catch her breathe.

"It will all work out Spencer. I can help you find a place if you like? I mean I have 3 weeks until my classes start and I love looking a property" Kyla offered sweetly.

"That would be kind of awesome Ky thank you"

"No problem I just need to know your budget, the ideal area and what sort of style"

"Hardly any budget, as close to college as possible and no cockroaches" Spencer half joked knowing that she and Brody probably limited options when it came to accommodation.

"Cool leave it with me" Kyla beamed with a confident smile. Spencer was grateful for any help as it meant she could focus on getting a job to hold her over. She had made enough money in Canada to cover tuition, supplies and a few months' rent but not enough for the whole school year. Her Dad had offered to help her out but Spencer refused as she knew he couldn't really afford it so she was determined to do it herself.

A few hours later…..

Spencer and Kyla had spent most of the evening talking and laughing which in a way was starting to annoy Ashley. It was like she was annoyed at either girl but she was annoyed that she wasn't the one laughing and smiling with Spencer. She was annoyed enough that she had to work but having Spencer sat not that far away had been distracting her all night. Luckily one of her good friends Casey had turned up to take over for the last few hours of the shift. Spotting the red head walking over Ashley couldn't help but be relieved.

"Bolton here to save the day" Casey announced as she ducked under the bar hatch embracing Ashley in her normal way.

"I owe you Casey I really do" Ashley mumbled as she rang up her till ready to get out of there.

"Your pretty blonde awaits you" Casey deadpanned as she pointed the table where Kyla and Spencer were sat.

"She has a name and you should come meet her" Ashley corrected with a mock annoyance.

"Pass I have a 4 hour shift to do" Casey dismissed the offer just like she had done every time that Ashley tried to talk about Spencer.

"Enjoy" Ashley kissed Casey on the cheek and quickly made her way over to Spencer and without much thought she swept the girl up and spun her around pressing their lips together. Ashley had never really been one for public displays of affection but she felt so much for Spencer that she couldn't help herself no matter how much she tried. Spencer Carlin was turning her into a mushy mess and she didn't care.


	5. Trouble

Love you all for your kind words and encouragement. Thank you a thousand times over. Anyway enjoy what's to come…

This Turbulence is Beautiful Chapter 5 – Trouble

The past few days had been hectic for Spencer. She had been interviewing for jobs left right and centre as well as looking at apartments with Kyla. With Spencer's crazy schedule and Ashley's shift pattern the two girls had barely managed to spend any time together. Trying to fit into each other's lives was becoming increasingly difficult and it had only been a week since Spencer returned from Canada. Living at home had been driving her mad, as much as she loved her Dad and even Glen she felt like a child again living there and missed her personal space.

Spencer had decided to take matters into her own hands, well as much as she could. She was making her way through the bar that Ashley worked in most nights hoping to surprise her girlfriend and maybe even grab a few minutes of her time. Spencer had considered calling beforehand but figured that the surprise technique was the best plan. As she made her way through the less busy bar she couldn't see Ashley anywhere so she decided to just get a drink and wait.

A tall redheaded girl behind the bar asked for Spencer's order and unenthusiastically placed the bottle of beer in front of the blonde. As Spencer was about to turn around to find a seat somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Did you not get the message last time?" Spencer growled as she laid eyes on Carmen who she had 'met' the other night.

"How are you doing?" Carmen replied ignoring the question.

"Are you dense?" Spencer snapped annoyed with the girl.

"Look I know we got off to a bad start but I'm just trying to be friendly" Carmen stated with a smile which Spencer almost found to be genuine.

"No you're trying to get into my pants and I'm not interested" Spencer reminded her.

"Ok message received. Well Davies is a very lucky girl" Carmen replied reminding Spencer of the unusual thrown down between Carmen and the Davies sisters the other night.

"What was all that the other night between you guys? I have never seen Kyla go like that before" Spencer asked knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from Ashley.

"It's just how we are" Carmen answered glumly.

"But why? There must be a reason" Spencer pushed.

"I can give you about a thousand reasons to hate Ashley Davies" Carmen deadpanned.

"Spence what are you doing here?" A raspy voice from behind Spencer made her spin around.

"Came to see you" Spencer explained with a smile, finally relieved to be within the same vicinity as the girl.

"Did you get confused or something?" Ashley asked her eyes firmly on Carmen.

"No I couldn't find you. What's up?" Spencer pulled Ashley away from Carmen feeling how tense Ashley was.

"Nothing I just get why out of all the people in this bar you had to talk to her"

"She started talking to me and I was telling her to leave me alone. Look Ash I'm here to see you but instead I get greeted by this twisted version of you…..what is going on with you?"

"Nothing I'm sorry, she just gets to me and I've missed you over the past few days" Ashley confessed her body relaxing into a hug.

"I've missed you too Ash which is why I'm here right now. I just needed to see you" Spencer advised as she kissed Ashley. Their kiss was interrupted by somebody stood next to them. Spencer looked up to see the redhead that had served her earlier and she looked less than impressed.

"Hey Casey what's up?" Ashley smiled keeping hold of Spencer's hand.

"In case you've forgotten you're at work so act like it" The tall redhead snapped seemingly shocking Ashley in the process.

"Not forgotten don't worry. Spencer this is one of my best friends Casey and Casey this is Spencer….my girlfriend" Ashley tried to smooth the situation over and bypass Casey's attitude.

"Nice to meet you" Spencer tried but was met by a scowl.

"Yea. Davies you have 5 minutes" Casey ordered before stalking off to the bar leaving the two girls slightly shocked.

"You have lovely friends" Spencer joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry about that. I don't get what her problem is at the moment. She's been moody since I got back from Canada but she won't tell me what's up" Ashley explained really not understanding what was up with her friend. She had known Casey for about 5 years, they had met on the clubbing scene when they were about 17 and had been firm friends since. Casey had always been quite volatile but normally Ashley could handle her but her mood swings had been unbearable since her return. Ashley figured that the girl was pissed that she had stopped going out as much but Ashley had put a hold on her wild child days way before her trip to Canada and Casey had seemed ok with it, she had even seemed to have accepted Ashley's retirement from drunken night outs and one night stands.

"It's cool, can't win everybody over can I?" Spencer smiled sweetly.

"Pretty sure you can"

"Hmmm. Anyway I better let you get back to work" Spencer announced knowing when she wasn't wanted.

"Look I get off in like an hour and I was thinking maybe you could stay at my place tonight and we could have some long overdue Spencer and Ashley time?" Ashley offered really not ready to say good bye to Spencer.

"Sounds amazing. Is Kyla home?"

"Probably. Why?"

"She is helping me find a place to live and no offence to your sister but she is driving me insane. I mean she is like a machine and has me looking at new places on line every second of the day"

"Yea I could've predicted that but it is way more fun you finding out on your own. Kyla cannot do things without going full on, she will not leave you alone until she has you moved in and even then she'll bug you. I love my sister but she can get very obsessive over stuff like this"

"A warning would've been nice girlfriend" Spencer pouted.

"Just go hide in my room. Here are my keys, help yourself to whatever and I'll see you in a while" Ashley instructed as she gave Spencer one last parting kiss. Ashley watched Spencer walk away and smiled to herself knowing that her girl would be waiting for her when she got home. Changing her thought pattern Ashley approached the bar where Casey was standing and pulled her into the stock room surprising the redhead.

"What is your damage Ash?" Casey snapped straightening herself up.

"Me? What the hell was that with Spencer? You were so rude to her" Ashley argued ready to get whatever was going on sorted.

"So she's not my girlfriend" Casey sulked.

"Case I love you and I need you to be normal again. Just tell me what the hell is up with you and we can fix it" Ashley pleaded.

"Trust me Ash you can't fix this…" Casey started but she soon stopped herself not wanting to be honest with her friend.

"I can if you tell me" Ashley promised but Casey's face turned to stone again.

"There is nothing to tell so just drop it. I promise to be nice to Marsha Brady next time I see her" Casey shouted out of sheer frustration.

"Don't tell me I never try with you Case. I'm going home" Ashley replied clearly defeated by her friend's bad attitude. Ashley took off her apron and headed through the small crowd by the bar leaving her friend looking slightly heartbroken. Casey closed her eyes tight as she watched Ashley walk away. She felt bad for not being honest with her friend but she was convinced she was doing the right thing for their friendship and she just needed time.

Ashley buzzed the intercom and waited for Spencer or Kyla to answer and she was relieved to hear Kyla's voice. Ashley dragged herself up the stairs as she was far too impatient to wait for the elevator. Spencer pulled the door open before Ashley could even knock and pulled her inside of the apartment. Spencer whirled Ashley around so she could see the balcony and the tired brunette was simply blown away. The curtains to the balcony were pulled back revealing a table and chairs surrounded by fairy lights and candles. On the table were a mix of Chinese food cartons and a bottle of wine.

"I know it's kind of late but Ky said that you rarely ate when you worked so I figured you might be hungry plus I owe you like 10 dates" Spencer explained hoping her little display wasn't too much for the normally relationship Ashley.

"It's perfect Spencer…..and long overdue" Ashley gushed as she pulled Spencer in for a kiss, holding on to her tightly.

"The food or the date?" Spencer joked.

"Both but mostly the date"

"I know. Come on let's eat, pretty sure I just felt a few of your ribs when we hugged" Spencer pointed out as she pulled Ashley to the balcony. The L.A was perfect even at midnight which made the surprise date even more perfect plus Kyla was nowhere to be seen.

"Did you kill my sister?" Ashley asked with a mouth full of noodles half joking.

"Yes but its ok I found this great recipe so her remains didn't go to waste. You enjoying the noodles?" Spencer deadpanned as Ashley looked back at her slightly disgusted.

"Ok Ok I didn't kill her. She said she had somewhere to bed and left so I took advantage of the total privacy" Spencer admitted to a relieved Ashley.

"I like the way your mind works Carlin" Ashley complimented.

After dinner….

Spencer was lying with her head on Ashley lap on a sun lounger on the balcony. They had spent the last 2 hours or so talking and learning even more about each other. They had been silent few a minutes which left Ashley trying to build up the courage to kiss Spencer. They kissed all the time but she was worried that she wouldn't be able to just kiss Spencer without nearly exploding or wanting it to go further. Without a second thought Ashley leant down and kissed Spencer softly. Spencer returned the kiss sitting up slightly to improve the angle for both of them. Ashley pulled Spencer's body closer enjoying the heat and touch. Ashley felt herself getting carried away and pulled away abruptly leaving Spencer slightly confused and frustrated.

"Are you Ok?" Spencer asked breathlessly.

"Yes and No" Ashley moaned knowing that no matter how this conversation went she was going to sound like a horny teenager.

"Come on Ash what's up?" Spencer pushed.

"Spence I can't kiss you like that without wanting more and I know you want to wait, I don't understand but I'm respecting your wishes and kissing you like that makes it near impossible" Ashley ranted still breathless from the kiss and nerves.

"Can I be honest with you?" Spencer finally asked after being quiet for a while.

"Always"

"I really, really, really want to have sex with you Ashley" Spencer confessed.

"Problem solved" Ashley beamed leaning in to kiss Spencer again only to be stopped.

"I want to have sex with you Ash but I'm scared" Spencer added feeling really dumb. Ashley looked at the timid blonde completely gobsmacked and speechless.

"Wha…what are you scared of?" Ashley stuttered fearing the worse.

"That I'll be terrible and that maybe the other times on holiday were just a fluke" Spencer quickly mumbled hating the words as they left her mouth but she was soon relieved when a huge nose crinkling smile spread across Ashley's face.

"Spencer none of that was a fluke, you are incredible and I have no doubt that it will be incredible the next we do it and every time after that. If that's the only reason you're worried then please stop as I'm sure you blow my mind just by kissing me" Ashley reassured the nervous girl. Spencer considered the words and then practically leapt at Ashley almost knocking the wind out of the smaller girl. Spencer clashed their lips together and refused to stop for air. After a few minutes of heavy petting and serious making out Spencer stood up leaving Ashley dumbfounded.

"We done?" Ashley asked looking up at Spencer who just simply nodded her head and then she signalled for Ashley to follow her to the bedroom which she happily did.


	6. Next To Me

Ok people I am so sorry for the delay in updating this and my other stories. I have been far too busy but I'm going to try and make more of an effort. I would like to thank idwalkthroughhell4u for giving me a push in the right direction because without her help I wouldn't be updating today.

From now on I will be doing first person perspective as I have found that it is better for giving more detail etc. I will let you know who's perspective and when with a handy little note.

Enjoy, review, pm and most importantly enjoy x

This Turbulence is beautiful Chapter 6

Spencer's P.O.V

Waking up next to Ashley is officially my favorite thing in the world, well maybe after everything we did last night. When we had sex in Canada it was amazing but last night was at a whole different level. I'm feeling a little tender this morning and I can't help but laugh when I spot the huge hickey on Ashley's neck, she is actually going to kill me.

Ashley is still asleep and she looks happy. You may think it's weird that I'm watching her but you would too if you had her in bed with you. I mean she is perfect and ridiculously hot!.

I can hear music playing from somewhere….oh that's my cell and that's Brody's ringtone. I launch myself out of bed and across the room as I search for my phone which was still in a jean pockets. I grab my phone and practically scream Brody's name at her before she can even say a word.

"I missed you too best friend" Brody tells me and I can already tell that she is mocking me.

"How's the road trip going?" She is due home in 5 days and I cannot wait. I have missed her so much plus I need help with picking an apartment plus she can deal with Kyla for a few days.

"It's done Carlin I'm back in lala land" Did I just hear her right?

"No way! Where the hell are you?" I'm dancing around the room now.

"I'm t your house which you are not. Have a good night with Ashley then?" She says this in such a dirty tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Look stay there and I will be there as soon as"

"Kay see you soon" Brody hangs up and I look at a now awake Ashley. She looks almost offended that I'm not in bed with her.

"Is that your other girlfriend?" She's smiling at me as I climb back into bed.

"Yea she's home now so this little fling will have to end" She holds her hand to her heart pretending to be offended and I offer her a kiss to make it better.

"Oh well it was good while it lasted" I shrug as I hover over her admiring her perfect body.

"Yea we had a good run but wifey calls" She's playing a long now and I can't help but smile.

"Wifey can wait. I mean I don't want to end our fling without one last….shebang" I laugh at my own use of words. I'm trying to be sexy but I know that I come off dorky instead. Ashley doesn't seem to mind because she is now kissing me like a mad woman and I don't mind…morning breath be damned.

After a short but heated make out session we pull apart and I know that neither of us wanted to but if we didn't then we would never leave the bedroom. Normally that would be no problem but I have to see Brody, look 2 apartments and go for an interview for a job. I hate having adult stuff to do especially when the alternative is doing adult things to Ashley.

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" Ashley has just appeared from the bathroom wearing nothing but a little white towel. Her hair is still dripping wet and her skin is all shiny from the water. She looks so sexy that I have actually forgotten how to form words and I know that I'm staring because she's laughing at me.

"Stare much?" Ashley asked as she laughs at me.

"Do you blame me? I mean look at you Ashley" I stand next to her and pull her in front of the full length mirror. We both admire the sight in front of us with smiles on our faces.

"You're right I'm totally hot"

"You didn't answer my question" She reminds me and I have no idea that she had even asked me a question.

"Which was?"

"Do you want to hang out tonight?" She repeats the question for my benefit.

"Will you be sporting that towel?"

"Maybe….maybe not" She knows exactly what she does to me.

"Ashley I will be there whether you are wearing a towel or a stupid full outfit" I reassure her and she kisses me softly. I love her kisses and I never want to lose them.

"Well I will see you later" She kisses me one last time and then pushes me out of the room obviously feeling my reluctance to leave her.

After leaving Ashley's I practically sped the whole way to my house. I had missed Brody so much especially after spending the whole of winter together. I barely let my car come to a complete stop before I dive out running to the front door. I burst through the door and everybody turns to look at me. Brody and I run together throwing our arms around each other. I have missed her so much and I am glad to have her back. After a short hug we pull apart and examine each others faces making sure that the other hasn't changed too much. I immediately notice that her hair is longer and messier but it looks good.

"Managed to pull yourself away from Ashley?" Brody finally asks me and I can tell that we will carry on as we left off.

"Only just she was wearing nothing but a towel" I admit and Brody gives me a sympathetic smile. I look around the room and notice that Bella is no where to be seen.

"Where's Bella?" Brody's expression changes and I can tell that something is wrong.

"I dropped her home the minute we got in. Talk later yea?" My Dad and Glen are in the kitchen so I nod in agreement and go to see them.

"Hey Guys"

"Morning Spence. Have fun with Ashley?" Glen asks wiggling his eyebrows at me. I punch him in the arm and my Dad rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"You girls want breakfast?" My Dad asks as he flips some pancakes. I feel my stomach rumble but we have a viewing in 20 minutes and Kyla will kill me if we are late.

"Sorry Dad but we have an apartment to see. Well I do but as you're here you might as well help"

"Kyla still all crazy?" I have been keeping Brody updated a lot since I got back and she is full aware of organizing Kyla aka scary Kyla.

"I think its gotten worse so please come?"

"Come on but you can buy me lunch" Brody tells me and we leave. I decide to drive because I figured that she has been driving forever so would be grateful of the break. We have a quick catch up in the car but she seems reluctant to tell me about Bella. We have some time to kill before we have to meet Kyla so I pull over and stop the car.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what happened" I can be quite demanding when I want to be.

"This is more of a beer and shots talk Spence" She tells me and I get it but I feel bad for my friend. I can't go through the next few hours not knowing why my best friend looks so sad.

"Come one Brods" I plead.

"We had a great time but as we got closer to California she started to pull away by the time we reached Cali she was cold and she barely spoke to me. I tried to talk to her but she just closed herself off. The thing that really sucks is that I think that she knew this whole time exactly what she was going to do. I am so stupid getting involved with a straight girl. I was just a little experiment and an excuse for her to break up with her dumbass ex" Brody looks heartbroken but sounds so mad. I can feel the rage inside because my best friend is hurting and she doesn't deserve that.

"So you just dropped her home?" Dumb question I know but I'm confused.

"Yep…she didn't even say goodbye Spence" I have never seen Brody like this before and I hate it. I feel helpless and angry and bad for being so happy with Ashley. I lean over and hug Brody who is rigid at first but soon relaxes. I can tell that she wants to cry but she won't and I know that for a fact.

"Fuck her Brods. You are awesome and you deserve somebody who is just as awesome as you. I can kick her ass if you want?" I mean this.

"Thanks for the offer but there's no need plus you might want to save the ass kicking skills because Kyla is going to kick yours if we don't make a move now" Brody replies and I look at the clock realizing that we are going to be late if I don't move. I put the car into drive and speed the short distance to where the apartment is. As we pull into the car park I see Kyla looking less than impressed. As we climb out of the car her stern expression relaxes slightly when she sees Brody with me.

"Hey Kyla" Brody smiles as she hugs the shorter brunette. I know she is trying to calm Kyla down so she doesn't yell at us for almost being late.

"When did you get back?" Kyla asks as they break apart.

"This morning which is why Carlin is late and for that I apologise" Brody is so smooth it makes me sick. I roll my eyes as she plays with Kyla in true Brody style.

"You're forgiven this time but no more tardys" Kyla warns us.

"So let's check this place out" I announce as we walk towards the building. We make our way up to the apartment and so far I'm impressed. The other places that I have looked at have been pretty bad and I'm not really that picky. There was one building that looked like a crack den and then there was one that smelt like moth balls. This one smells normal and no sign of crack heads which is already putting it at the top of my list. Kyla puts the key in the door and to say I'm in love with this apartment would be an understatement.

The ceilings are high and it's open plan. The kitchen is brand new and the living room is massive with a huge window at the back that looks over part of the university campus. I can tell that Brody loves it but her standards are lower than mine considering she spent most of last year living in a surf shack in Mexico.

"This place is amazing Kyla" I finally say as I look around some more.

"Wait until you see the bedrooms" She tells us as she leads us down a short hall way. She opens the first door and I am shocked to see the size of the first bedroom. It would easily fit my double bed in which I'm happy with. It is pretty plain in terms of décor but it's stunning.

"This is the second bedroom" She informs us as she leads us to the door opposite. As she opens the door I can't hide my excitement. This room is about the same size but it has two double doors that lead out to a small garden on the roof. We all make our way outside and take in the view of the park below.

"Dibs" Me and Brody shout at the same time making Kyla laugh.

"So I take it you like it?" Kyla giggles as we head back inside. I can see Brody is already decorating the room in her mind with all her surfing and snow boarding stuff. I'm doing the same thing.

"When can we move in?" I ask knowing that we don't want to pass this up especially as it's in our price range.

"As soon as. This is actually a friend of mines place but they have moved to New York for work and they want somebody trust worthy to live here. They offered it to me but I'm happy living with Ash at the moment so I mentioned you guys and they are more than happy to let you stay here" Kyla explained.

"We want it right Brody?" I ask just checking before I sign anything.

"Yes but first things firsts" She turns to me and she's holding out her fist. This means that we are making a decision over the awesome bedroom. I hold my fist out and then we both count to 3. One 3 a lay my hand out flat and she keeps hers in a fist meaning that I win.

"Paper covers rock bitch" I sing as I dance around oblivious to Kyla's confused look.

"Did you two seriously just decide on something by playing paper, scissor, rock?" Kyla asks as I continue my happy dance.

"We appreciate how juvenile it is but it solves any arguments we may have" Brody responds looking defeated. I decide to reign in my happiness and stop dancing.

"Whatever floats your boat. I have the paper work at my place so you guys can pop over to sign it and then we can get you moved in"

"Like tomorrow?" Brody and I ask in unison.

"Yes" Before she even responds we both run at Kyla and hug the life out of her. She laughs and pushes us both off straightening herself out.

After Kyla dragged us away from our new apartment I headed to the bar where I was having an interview for a bar staff position. Kyla said she would drop Brody home so that was one less job to do for me. The bar was actually walking distance from my new place which was an added bonus. The bar was called 'The Penny' and I remembered spending some time there last year on nights out. It's set out like an English pub but with a rock edge. I make my way to the bar where a guy is stood looking bored which I'm not surprised considering it is completely dead in here.

He looks up at me flicking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"What can I get you?" He asks obviously happy to have a customer.

"I'm here for an interview with Tina" I tell him and he nods his head offering me a smile.

"Spencer? I thought you'd be a dude" He laughs.

"So did my parents" I reply and he laughs some more.

"I'll go grab T for you" He disappears through a door behind the bar which I assume is the kitchen. After a few moments an older lady appears smiling at me. She has long dark hair, covered in tattoos and carrying a clip board.

"Spencer nice to meet you. I'm Tine but everybody calls me T. I own this place" She tells me this in a very rushed way.

"It's a cool bar"

"You been before?" She asks as she signals for me to take a seat which I happily do.

"Yea a few times last year"

"So do attend UCLA?"

"Yea I do"

"Cool what other work have you done before?"

"I've spent the winter working on a ski resort as a chalet girl. Last year I worked at a bar on the main campus" I tell her hoping that my limited experience would be enough to snag me the job.

"Look Spencer I could sit here and ask you pointless questions for half an hour but I don't have the time. I am down one bar person and need somebody to start tomorrow. You have some experience but lets face it working in a bar isn't rocket science. So do you want the job?" T gets straight to the point and I'm a little taken back by her bluntness but I like it.

"Yes please that would be great"

"Awesome you start tomorrow night. Get here for 7. You will probably be done by about 3am so be prepared to be tired most of the time" See warns but I know what to expect so I'm not surprised.

"See you tomorrow" I shake her hand and head out of the building pleased with myself and relieved that I have job no matter how crappy it might be.

It's been a long day and I haven't had any time to talk to Ashley since I left her place this morning. I'm heading back there so I can sign the paper work for the apartment and also see my girlfriend.

I knock on the door and I am more than surprised to see Brody sat in the kitchen when Kyla opens the door. I give her a questioning look but she just smiles at me in her normal Brody way. My eyes search the room for Ashley and she's nowhere to be seen.

"She's going to be late" Kyla tells me obviously reading my mind.

"Oh how late?" I can't hide my disappointment.

"Should be home about 8ish" Kyla replies offering me a beer which I take. I grab my phone and dial Ashley's number and after a few rings she answers.

"Hey Spence" She rasps and I feel my belly flip.

"I've just got your place and there's no hot girl waiting for me" I try to keep it light.

"Really? I could've sworn that I ordered one for delivery today" She jokes and I laugh in reply.

"I'm sorry Spencer I promise I'll be back as soon as possible. Casey hasn't turned up yet so I've got to cover for her" I can't help but roll my eyes at the mention of her name. The girl doesn't like me and I could tell that the second I met her and to be honest the feeling might mutual especially now its her fault that I'm not kissing Ashley right now.

"It's okay Ash. I'll just hang here with Brody and Kyla" I tell her knowing that she can't control what's happening.

"Awesome I will see you soon pretty girl" Before I can even reply the line is dead. I drop my phone on the counter and join the girls in the kitchen.

"So where's this paper work then?" I ask Kyla who simply hands me the contract for the apartment which Brody has already signed. I skim read it trusting that Kyla would point out anything that I should be made aware of then I sign the numerous dotted lines.

"Congratulations ladies you now have somewhere to live" Kyla toasts and we all tap our bottles together.

Ashley's P.O.V

It's now 8.15 and Casey is nowhere to be found. She isn't answering her phone any more and I couldn't be more pissed off. I asked Spencer to hang out tonight and while she's at my place hanging I'm here covering for a friend who has be anything but a friend since I got back from my winter break. The bar is getting busier now and I know that the other 2 bar staff can't handle things on their own. After serving a few more customers I spot Casey making her way to the bar not in any rush. I glare at her as I drag her into the back room.

"What is your problem Ashley?" She snaps tugging her arm away from me.

"You are my problem Case! I have been here since midday and I'm tired. I should be at home spending time with Spencer…." She cuts me off by laughing before I can finish my rant.

"I'm sure perfect little Spencer will be okay without you for a little while" She practically yells and I feel myself getting annoyed.

"I'm going home" I know not to partake in an argument with Casey when she is in a mood like this. I have spent enough time arguing with her over stupid things and I don't mind then but if she says one more thing about Spencer I might actually flip. She watches as I storm out and I feel more than relieved when the cool night air hits my skin. I am so wound up and I just can't wait to get home, to my girl.

I open the door to my apartment and I can't help but smile. Kyla, Brody and most importantly Spencer are all sat in the living room clearly a little bit drunk. I can't help but laugh when they all see me and Spencer stumbles towards me pulling me into a kiss. I feel relaxed the minute her lips touch mine and I never want that feeling to go away. She pulls away and giggles as Kyla and Brody fake gag behind us.

"I'm a little drunk" She whispers or at least attempts to whisper.

"I couldn't tell" I whisper back with a giggle.

"Hey Brody" I realize that there are other people in the room.

"Hey Ash. So happy you're back because she has been driving us insane" Brody informs and I can't help but be intrigued.

"Oh really? Why's that?" Spencer looks less than impressed and even pushes past me to try and silence Brody but fails miserably as she is man handles by her friend.

"She hasn't shut up about you and how you awesome you" Brody is teasing Spencer now and it's cute.

"Oh don't forget the kisses….they are incredible and breath taking" Kyla joins in and Spencer looks mortified. I can't help but find her adorable in her drunken state as she lies on the ground next to Brody.

"The kisses are good" Spencer mumbles to her self as she sulks and I can't help but agree.

"Come here you" I pull Spencer up into my arms without straining and she seems surprised.

"Can we go hang out in your room?" She asks and I can't deny her request plus I'm pretty sure she'll be asleep any minute now. I take her by the hand and lead her to my room. When we are in there she collapses on the bed and I think she is trying to take off her jeans but they have out smarted her.

"Need a hand there champ?" I ask trying to stifle a laugh. She drops her hands by her sides in defeat so I do my girlfriendly duty. I kneel down in front of her and unbutton her jeans and then I start sliding them down her thighs revealing her cute cookie monster panties and I can't help but smile. As I pull her jeans down further I look up and see the crazy passion in Spencer's eyes. They have gone from her normal light blue to a darker shade and it's hot. I start placing little kisses on Spencer's bare thighs and she reacts perfectly with little moans and gasps. As her jeans fall off her feet and drop to the ground I readjust myself so that my head is closer to her stomach. I continue kissing her tight belly and work my way back down to her thighs strategically missing the area where she wants my kisses the most. I look up again and I'm a little surprised to see that she is now asleep. I drop my head and I know that there is no point in continuing so I move her so she is lying with her head on the pillow then I cover her with the quilt placing a kiss on her cheek. I'm not ready to sleep yet so I head back into the living room where Brody and Kyla are. They are talking on the sofa and I got to interrupt but I see that Brody is crying so I decide against it. I head back into my room and turn on my t.v knowing that it won't wake sleeping beauty here. I feel bad that I missed out on the fun that they were clearly having while I was gone plus I totally missed on slutty drunk sex with Spencer and all because Casey has a stick up her ass at the moment. I need to get that girl to talk to me at some point but all I can think about is the pretty girl lying in my bed dribbling on her self and I couldn't be happier.


End file.
